When Time Lords Babysit Asgardians
by Lucyndareads
Summary: The Doctor accidentally stumbles into the two young princes of Asgard. Thor and Loki are bored, so he decides to show them the universe. (This will start off funny, but will get quite sad when you-know-who finds out he's a you-know-what)
1. Chapter 1

"Thor, give it back!" whined Loki, as he stumbled after the unbearably irritable, diabolical, archenemy that was his older brother.

Laughing heartily, blue eyes flashing, Thor called out, "You'll have to catch me first!" He looked back at his irked little brother with satisfaction, but failed to look where it counted: at the wall he presently collided with at top speed. He grunted, in pain and embarrassed. Wasting no time, Loki pounced on him.

The two boys scuffled furiously, until a sharp reprimand rang out: "Thor and Loki Odinson! Stop. _Now_." In a panic, the boys stood up and watched fearfully as Frigga advanced towards them, a disapproving expression on her face.

"But Mother, Thor had stolen my book! I was merely-"

"You wouldn't play with me! I was bored. Why do you never-"

"I don't care who started it, or why," interjected Frigga, "The ambassador from Vanaheim is arriving shortly, and the two princes of Asgard are battling in the hallway like brutes! You two should be in your chambers."

Thor scowled, "But Mother, we never are allowed to meet visitors from other realms! We represent Asgard as well! One day we… one of us shall be king. We should be willing to observe important political affairs." Loki nodded along with his brother defiantly.

Shortly after, they were both sulking in their shared bedchamber. Frigga had locked the door with a spell, and although Loki had tried valiantly, his magic was still too insufficient to even budge it. Both princes were bored out of their minds. They wrestled again, briefly, but even that game grew old. Now, there was nothing left to do. Loki didn't even want to read.

Suddenly, an odd noise permeated the silent, sullen atmosphere. A sort of breathing in and out, or gears scraping. Lights flashed, and as Thor and Loki stared, a large, blue box presently appeared in the center of the room.

Jumping up excitedly, both boys ran towards the odd box, but before they could reach it, its door opened. Thor grabbed the back of his brother's shirt and pulled Loki behind him, stepping forward with fists raised. "How dare you enter the chambers of the princes of Asgard?" he demanded with an attempt at a growl in his throat.

Out popped the head of a man. He regarded them, in a bemused manner, and then slowly opened the door all the way, revealing himself fully. His hands were up in a gesture of surrender.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm," he insisted, "I was trying to get to Paris." Both boys blinked at him, having no idea what a Paris was. "I'm the Doctor. Hello!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I am Thor Odinson, of Asgard," Thor announced, bowing to the man while still glaring at him, "And this is my broth-"

"Thor!" Loki interjected, pushing him aside, "I hate when you introduce me as your brother, let me introduce myself!" Turning to the amused Doctor, he also bowed and said, "I am Loki Odinson, of Asgard. Now please explain why you are here, and if your purpose is harmful to Asgard-"

"-we will fight you till our dying breaths!" finished Thor loudly.

Trying desperately not to laugh, the Doctor nodded. "I see. I'm sorry, I should have known not to intrude on two such brave strong young men."

This pacified Thor, but Loki frowned. "You're patronizing us! Thor, he's mocking us!" Thor promptly grabbed a small spear lying near the door.

"Hey, ok, alright! I won't mock you again, I promise." His words sounded genuine. "Thor, please put that… spear down." Thor did, slowly, his eyes never straying from the odd Doctor's face. "That's better. I don't like spears, much. I prefer them to guns, but only slightly. You can't really be too fond of spears after Genghis Khan throws one at you… but that's irrelevant," he realised, as he saw the boys' confusion. "There was something odd here, what was it? Umm…. No… not the spear, not the patronizing, I do that quite a lot… hmm… oh yes!" he cried, startling the boys slightly. "You said you were Loki and Thor, of Asgard?" Thor and Loki nodded. "But that's impossible!"

Thor frowned, "How is that impossible? We are who we are, simple as that. You still haven't told us where you are from, Doctor."

"Right, sorry, I'm from… space. But that's not the problem, _I _make sense, you don't. Hold on a second." And before either boy could protest the Doctor jumped back into his box, leaving the door open. Loki and Thor looked at each other.

"This is a very strange man," remarked Loki, "But for some reason I believe he means neither us, nor Asgard harm."

"I could've told you _that_," scoffed Thor, "Just look at him! How could a stick like that do any harm?" Both boys waited a minute more, and then looked at each other. Giving each other a smile and a nod, both ran into the box.

And ran back out again, quickly. They walked around the box, feeling the edges, making sure that it didn't take up more room than they had originally thought. It didn't. They then hesitantly entered the box a second time, and looked around in amazement, at the world it contained.

"Magic," Loki breathed, touching the railing near the entrance.

"Science!" the Doctor corrected, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. He had thrown his trench coat in the direction of the railing, but had missed it by a mile. "And I figured it out! You _can _exist!"

"Thank you _so much _for that," drawled Thor, rolling his eyes. Loki snickered.

The Doctor frowned, "'Ey! No need to get snippy. Your 'realm'? Asgard? It's a planet! I've never been to this galaxy before; I had no idea that the Norse myths had truth to them…. This is fascinating! Better than when I found the planet full of giant bananas! Oh, I can't wait to see-"

"Wait a minute," Loki interrupted, eyes gleaming, "You're from another planet? Another _galaxy?_"

"Well, yes. I'm originally from the planet Gallifrey."

"What race are you?" asked Thor.

"I am a Time Lord," the Doctor said proudly.

"And this... magic box- I mean _science _box… can travel to other planets, and galaxies?" breathed Loki, his eyes quite wide.

The Doctor chuckled. "You bet! It can also travel in _time_."

"No." "Yep." "You're lying." "Am not." "Prove it."

"I don't think that would be exceedingly wise," hesitated the Doctor, "Odin and Frigga will miss you."

"Our parents are far too busy with the Vanir to miss us!" exclaimed Thor.

"And," continued Loki thoughtfully, "If this box truly can travel through both time and space, you will be able to get us back here in a matter of seconds!"

The Doctor smiled, a twinkle in his eye, "That's true. And brilliant! How old are you, again?"

"Three hundred and twelve," answered Loki with a beaming smile at the compliment. This was the first time someone had looked at the two boys and complimented Loki first.

"And I am three hundred and sixty three!" Thor said, eager to also reap some praise.

"Are you really? Interesting aging. Well, no matter how old you are, I'm still not sure. Traveling in here… it can get dangerous."

"_Please, _Doctor," Thor begged, "We are… one of us shall be king of Asgard one day. And we have never seen outside of the city! We're bored."

"And spoiled," Loki put in, with a glance at his older brother.

The Doctor sighed, running a hand through his already manic hair, "Alright. Ok." He suddenly grinned, and pounced on the console. "All of time and space… let's see… where would two Asgardian princes like to visit? Ah, I know just the place!" The ground began shaking, and Thor had to catch his falling brother and drag him to a railing.

Over the sound of the roaring engines, Loki shouted, "What is this machine called, Doctor?"

"TARDIS!" the Doctor shouted. "Stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space!"

"This is better than taking a ride on a Jabbwock!" Thor cheered.

He took them to Earth. To New York City.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok wow this sucks and I'm so sorry it took so long to upload, first semester senior year can be a bitch. But I wanted to get this done, so here it is!

Thanks to:

**KismetJeska **(Who is a far better writer than me and you all should read everything she's ever written)

**Guest**

**The Queen of Confusion**

* * *

Even to two young gods from Asgard, it was startlingly beautiful and monumental. The Doctor held in another chuckle as they stared. He had made them change into 'mortal' clothes, and Thor and Loki almost passed as two little British tourists. But their amazement was too great for a mere trip to a different country. Thor exclaimed at the bright lights, the billboards, and the taxis. Loki could do nothing but stare hungrily at the sky, at the skyscrapers, and the people.

He was so entranced that he was quite startled when the Doctor began speaking, "So! The city of New York, in the country of America, in the continent of North America, on the planet Earth (Known by you lot as Midgard). This is the first New York City, though; there'll be quite a few after this. Right now we're in Times Square, a section of New York City. Wonderful, isn't it? I thought a bit of sparkle would be appropriate."

"It's… crude," murmured Loki thoughtfully, "But at the same time, it's nothing anyone of Asgard could accomplish. Is this the capital city of Midgard, Doctor?"

"In about two hundred years it will be the capitol of this country. After it's fished out of the ocean, when global warming has its way."

"Well, I love it! It's powerful!" enthused Thor. "Are the Midgardians a friendly people? Father always says that they're so stubborn, they won't even believe we exist…"

"Yep, that's the human race, all right. Give them a couple years. I took you a bit more into the future, though. In your time the North American landmass hasn't even been discovered yet… but anyway, humans are perfectly nice! Usually. Just, sometimes not. Like any other race, I suppose. Almost any other race."

"What about food?" asked Thor, practically jumping up and down in excitement. "I'm hungry! Can we try some mortal food?

Loki rolled his eyes, "Thinking of _food _at a time like this, Thor? We're surrounded by an alien culture. Must you _always _be governed by your cavernous stomach?"

"Now, now," the Doctor admonished as Thor advanced towards Loki, "Let's not start fighting right away. We'll get some food." Ten agonizing minutes later Loki and Thor finally agreed on a restaurant (Thor was fascinated by the food, Loki was fascinated by the pictures and memorabilia on the walls, and both boys had never seen a television set before).

"Hi, may I take your order?" asked the cheerful young waitress, looking at the Doctor expectantly. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Thor interjected:

"I request a cheeseburger with French fries, as I have been informed that that is a classic American dish, and the drink which you would call a 'coke'! And my brother-"

"_Thor_! I can do it myself!" interjected Loki, "I request what is listed on the menu as a 'Caesar salad' and some water, _please._"He was sitting next to his brother in the booth, next to the window. The Doctor was sitting across from them, and he gave the waitress an embarrassed smile.

"I'm sorry about them…" he apologised.

The waitress grinned at him, "No problem, your boys are adorable!"

"Oh… um… right," stammered the Doctor, "Thanks so much!"

"Are you tourists from England?"

"Oh… yes! Yes we are. Although it seems like we're from much further away than that." The Doctor smiled at his little joke.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your time in America!"

As soon as she walked away, Thor inquired, "Why apologise? She simply serves our meals."

"Thor! On this planet, you aren't a prince. You have to be a bit more… humble," the Doctor admonished.

"Give up that noble quest, Doctor," Loki advised, rolling his eyes. "I have been trying for ages to make my brother see reason."

"I'd rather give orders than take them constantly, like a _weakling_!" Thor replied angrily, pounding his fist on the table quite heavily.

"Boys! I didn't take you out for a nice meal just so you could spoil it with fighting! Here-" the Doctor motioned to the boys' placemats and boxes of crayons, "Draw me a picture, why don't you?"

Thor and Loki covered their placemats with crude drawings of home. They drew Odin, Frigga, and the rest of their family, their friends, and the palace of Asgard. The Doctor looked them over carefully, and showered them with compliments, while trying to actually learn more about Asgard through the boys' highly limited artistic skills. Then their meals came, interrupting the art show, and Thor had his first cheeseburger, which was apparently a huge success. The Doctor had to apologise profusely to the waitress as she picked pieces of Thor's plate off the floor.

The rest of the day was spent doing cheesy tourist-in-New-York activities. The Doctor took the boys to the Empire State Building (where he had to stop them from dropping things from the roof), the Statue of Liberty (Loki was fascinated with the history, Thor wanted to climb up to the torch, the Doctor could've sworn he saw the statue move when he wasn't looking and muttered suspiciously as they left), the Museum of Natural History (Loki wanted to live there), and finally, Central Park. This time he let Loki and Thor climb anywhere they wanted, and as they climbed a particularly large boulder they befriended a couple of kids who were (in looks) their age. The children just thought they had found two strong, weird friends and they taught the Asgardians tag and hide-and-go-seek, giving the Doctor a few minutes of respite. He had forgotten how tiring children could be.

And he still didn't know what to do about Loki. He supposed the myth could have gotten Loki's character horribly wrong; after all, it had already changed his role in Odin's family. But the boy was not of Asgard, that was for certain. The Doctor could sense the Jotun in him.

However, this Loki was sweet, and he loved his brother. And the feeling was mutual. _Ol' Snorri must have gotten it completely wrong_, he convinced himself. And with that thought in his head, he went over to Thor and Loki, who were waving good-bye to their new mortal friends.

"Alright, boys, did you have fun?"

"Verily!" Thor bellowed, "We learned to tag!" He lightly slapped his brother, who groaned good-naturedly and began chasing him, both boys laughing.

"Alright, _alright_, I'm glad you had fun. But the day's almost over, and I think it's time to take you back…" He was drowned out by strident pleas from Thor and Loki.

"Please, please_, please_, just one more trip?" begged Loki, his eyes enormous.

Thor tugged on his overcoat, lip quivering, "I will not talk down to any more servants, Doctor, I _promise_!"

Looking at the two of them, the Doctor weakened. "I can't believe I'm doing this. _One more trip_, do you understand? And then it's back home again."

* * *

I hope to upload soon, but I'm trying really hard to write more, hopefully I'll build myself up to 2000 words next time! Thank you so much for bearing with me!


End file.
